Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional beverage container 61 includes a drinking straw 63 that is packaged in a straw wrapper 62 and that is used to perforate through the beverage container 61 for accessing and drinking beverage therein. The straw wrapper 62 is conveniently glued to an outer surface of the beverage container 61, thereby alleviating a need to seek out the drinking straw 63 when needed for accessing and drinking the beverage. However, the straw wrapper 62 is undesirable as it contributes to natural resource consumption (such as plastic or paper), and becomes garbage after use. Although the beverage container 61, the straw wrapper 62 and the drinking straw 63 can be recycled after use, they need to be separated from one another beforehand, resulting in a relatively complicated recycling process. Sometimes, the drinking straw 63, together with the straw wrapper 62, may be accidentally torn apart from the beverage container 61 and be lost during transportation. Under this situation, the beverage container 61 needs to be cut or be pierced to enable a person to access and drink the beverage contained therein. Moreover, in the case in which the beverage container 61 is pierced, it would be difficult to suck up the portion of beverage at the bottom of the beverage container 61 for drinking.